


Seduce her at last

by Ottowoman_Empire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire
Summary: Lilith wants what she wants and what she wants is Zelda Spellman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 30





	Seduce her at last

Zelda still wasn’t sure what she was doing, Lilith had been such a mystery to her for so long, an annoying creature that lurked in the shadows cast by her and everyone around her. Lilith knew everything and everybody which was what irked Zelda the most, she knew, she knew exactly who and what Zelda Fiona Spellman was and that was a weakness she didn’t share with anyone even if her sister Hilda liked to think she did.  


Yet here she was, following Lilith, in her own domain no less, for she couldn’t stop herself from doing so because if she was honest with herself she had been attracted to the raven haired beauty ever since she had found her trespassing in their home pretending to be Mary Wardwell.  


‘In here?’ Lilith asked sweetly, clearly she knew exactly where the door led she pointed to but maybe she didn’t want to be too bold and lead the woman into her own chambers.  


Zelda nodded.  


Lilith opened the door and let the redhead enter, she had been attracted to the ginger ever since she first met her in the entrance of Spellman manor. So when her thoughts started wondering ever more frequently to the proud redhead Lilith decided that everything had settled down enough, with her on her rightful throne and Sabrina back where she belonged, in the realm of the living and more over above ground, the not so new anymore Queen of Hell decided that she might treat herself and seduce the witch at last.  


Lilith stepped closer to the High Priestess until she was close enough to touch. Big eyes looked back at her and for a moment the two just stood observing each other. Then the brunette moved a lock of hair back from the ginger's face and glanced down at her lips before finding green eyes again. They kept looking at each other as if somehow neither could move. Zelda felt her heart hammer surely the demoness was going to kiss her, what was she waiting for she wondered. The seconds ticked on and Zelda felt she would burst with need. Lilith saw everything the witch just though play out in her eyes and couldn’t help crushing her lips against the needy witch’s lips in answer.  


They kissed deeply and with desperate need, matching each other in pure lust, Zelda’s hands coming into the perfectly set curls making them wild while Lilith’s hands went around the ginger’s middle pulling her flush against her body. They groaned when their bodies met fully and Lilith pushed her thigh between Zelda’s as far as her tight skirt allowed.  


Zelda felt a bit bolder now and reached for the buttons of Lilith’s blouse opening them one by one, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath, Zelda could see her nipples, al ready hard, and leaned down to take one in her mouth while her other hand covered the full breast before fingers pulled on the stiff bud, then pinched it. Lilith hissed above her and ran her hand over Zelda’s head, keeping her there and the witch complied, sucking at her nipple hungrily, invigorated by the moans she heard the Queen of Hell make. When Zelda resurfaced to attack Lilith’s lips again, the demoness gave in but not for long for she herself had fantasised and dreamt of the time where she could finally put her mouth on Zelda Spellman’s chest.  


Lilith could feel the witch’s breathing get heavier while she licked at the little pink nipples, she heard little moans escape the redhead lips, louder and louder which made the brunette feel herself get slick. They hadn’t even bothered undressing each other properly before hungrily attack the other’s chest, Lilith and Zelda both had their shirts hanging open, Zelda’s ripped loose from her skirt, Lilith’s still tucked in and buttoned at the bottom.  


‘Bed?’ Lillith suggested with a small smile after the pair had come apart and regarded their half dressed state.  


Moving into the bedroom Zelda told Lilith she would like a moment to freshen up and the brunette followed her eyes. To the direction of her en suite, of which the door stood ajar. Lilith felt a moment of doubt wondering whether the redhead was changing her mind but then again her normally milky white skin was flushed red with heat and so Lilith decided to move ahead with her seduction.  


When Zelda reappeared she only took a step or two before halting in shock, her mouth actually fell open for Lilith had undressed entirely and was draped across her bed so wonderfully nude.  


The redhead swallowed and proceeded feeling slightly underdressed now in her silky nightgown but the Queen of Hell didn’t seem to have any complaint for as soon as Zelda reached the bed Lilith put her hands on her hips, rubbing over the smooth material, a smile spreading on her sharp face.  


Zelda crashed her lips to Lilith’s and pushed herself forward to fall into the witch’s arm. They kissed feverishly bodies moving against each other. Zelda’s hands touched as much bare skin as she could reach, delighted in feeling the demoness’ strong muscles.  


The dark haired witch was the first to let her hand wonder to where she knew the other witch wanted her most and the moan that came from the redheaded beauty was one she hoped she’d never forget, a deep needy groan that Lilith felt as well as heard.  


‘I want you.’ Zelda whimpered.  


‘I know you do.’ Lilith teased.  


Zelda leaned back and gave the Hellish woman a glare after which the brunette relented and moved out of the redhead’s embrace to slither down her body to settle between her legs. She looked up at Zelda settling herself against her pillows and gave her a dazzling smile.  


‘I want you too.’ Lilith admitted and moved deeper in between Zelda’s thighs, pushing her nightgown up to reveal ginger curls and glistening skin, she moved her hand to touch.  


Lilith felt confident in her seduction after feeling just how wet the witch had become and decided to torture the needy redhead a little, hoping to hear her moans and sighs get needier still. Skipping over her special spot with her fingers she began a bit of show, licking Zelda’s inner thighs with long strokes while digging her fingers in Zelda’s soft flesh, blue eyes peering up at green ones ever so often not even trying to hide her smirk.  


‘Lilith.’ Zelda whined.  


‘Yes?’ Lilith questioned her.  


‘Stop this torture.’ Zelda asked and fell back on the bed dramatically indicating just how tortured she felt.  


‘Ah, but my sweet, I have yet to tell you.’ Lilith sweet voice stated simply as if she wasn’t drowning in Zelda delicious scent.  


‘Urgh, tell me what.’ Zelda didn’t sound very interested in the answer however as another deep moan escaped her deep red lips for Lilith had not ceased her warm tongue from caressing her skin.  


‘Just how very divine you are, how utterly entrancing I find you, Zelda Spellman.’  


And Zelda would love to hear these words and more from the first witch, would love to be praised by this exceptional creature, but not right now, in this instant all she needed was for Lilith to fuck her, to finally take her and ruin her for all other women, men, people.  


Deciding to give the ginger what she so desperately wanted Lilith gave a dramatic sigh as if to say, have it your way then, and started spreading her dripping folds with gentle fingers. The devilish brunette tortured Zelda a little longer with slow gentle movements everywhere but there before she finally started massaging her clit until she felt she couldn’t hold back any longer and needed to taste the panting creature whose thighs had her in a headlock. Lilith angled her head up to lick at her, her tongue ending on her clit to give it a little flick off her tongue before enclosing her lips around the throbbing nub.  


The long and rather loud moan she heard then made Lilith want to do this a million times over, she sucked and teased until she felt the redhead’s hips start to buck, moving against the restraint of Lilith’s one arm throw over her. Zelda was making a lot of noise now and Lilith could hear her name in amongst the swearing and moans and then suddenly she went rigid and came all over Lilith’s face with a deep primal groan. The demoness pressed her tongue flat and unmoving against Zelda’s clit while she rode out the waves of pleasure erupting throughout her body.  


When she surfaced Zelda grabbed Lilith’s head, pulled her close and kissed her hungrily, their tongues in a battle of lust, Zelda tasting herself moaning erotically because she had learned the Queen of Hell liked it when she made herself heard. Then she inserted two fingers into the demoness’ wet heat without much warning making said demoness break their kiss with a guttural moan gasping for air and looking into Zelda’s eyes with shock but then deep admiration. The redhead smiled at Lilith before sinking her face into her neck and a third finger into her cunt. She started to pump her fingers in and out with as much force as she could muster, reaching deep inside and curling the tips of her fingers, she knew she’d hit the right spot when Lilith reared up and Zelda’s lips lost contact with her neck.  


It seemed the brunette wouldn’t last long and couldn’t stop moaning Zelda’s name, contorting her body as if it was desperately seeking something and Zelda wanted to give it to her, wanted her to come apart, to loose control, to come for her, because of her.  


And she did. She came so hard Zelda was sure someone would hear her and the crescent moon shaped imprints of her nails would decorate her derriere for days to come she was sure, but it felt delicious having Lilith ride out her orgasm on her hand and against her body, there was so much heat and slickness between them and Zelda felt alive, truly alive and kicking for the first time in a very long time.  


‘We have to do this again.’ Lilith finally found her voice again and rolled onto her back, head twisted in Zelda’s direction.  


‘Agreed.’ Zelda replied while taking a cigarette from a box on her nightstand.  


‘Agreed.’


End file.
